


A Lesson Learned is a Lesson Earned.

by swaneewhistleandkazoo



Series: Lessons in the force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jedi Training, Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Reminiscing, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaneewhistleandkazoo/pseuds/swaneewhistleandkazoo
Summary: After the destruction of the Death star Luke gains some help in learning about the Force and the Jedi from an unexpected source, Leia catches up with an old friend and Han meets his match.





	A Lesson Learned is a Lesson Earned.

Yavin 4 was definitely one of the nicest places that Han had been in a while. It’s warm wet climate and dense jungle made a pleasant change from Tatooine’s uncomfortably hot weather and unbearably sandy landscape.

It was just a pity it was crawling with rebels.

Okay it was very nice to be considered a hero but that wouldn’t help him repay Jabba back and definitely wouldn’t help him the next time the Empire came a calling. For the moment though it was pleasant enough to spend an afternoon sitting in the shade of the Falcon, sipping a good cup of caf and watch Luke struggle to master that lightsaber of his. Luke was practising the drill that Obi-Wan has given him, trying to hit the little target droid with the lightsaber. And for the briefest of moments he would look like the Jedi of old that Han has seen in holovids, then the lightsaber would get away from him and would either pitch poor Luke into the dust or nearly cut a passing rebel in half. Luke was getting more and more frustrated which probably wasn’t helped by him laughing uproariously every time it happened. Chewie had gone off to play dejarik with some Lasat he’d met.

He felt a prickle of electricity run up the back of his neck and he turned to see that Leia was walking over to them. He had to resist the urge to sit up straight and run his fingers through his hair whenever he saw her, theses emotions he didn’t really appreciate and relieved them pushing her buttons to make her as riled up as he was.

_Dammit it, I’m starting to like her._

Instead he remained slouched on the cargo unit he was sitting on, leaning back against the Falcon and raised his cup of caf to her in an idle greeting. “Princess” He drawled “did ya miss me?”

She gave him a very dry look but couldn’t quite hide the small smile that played around on her lips. “I just wanted to see how things were going?” she gestured at Luke “And to see if you had decided to join us after though successful mission you’ve done for us?” It was a shame that one day he would have leave these guys, he genuinely liked most of the rebels he’d meet, was very fond on Luke and increasingly attracted to her. Plus going on heroic missions and helping people kept giving him a warm feeling of that doing something positive with his life and he was starting to wonder if their idealism was starting to rub off on him. This was a scary thought.

He met her warm brown eyes “Sweetheart, Jabba’s debt isn’t going to pay itself off and I ain’t sticking my neck out for a lost cause.” She was passionate, bold and the rest the rest of the rebellion would fight to the last man to defeat the Empire, but he had seen what the Empire was capable of and the resources they had.

She visibly bristled at that but this time she managed to remain calm “You’ve done a lot of goo for the rebellion, Han and you could do so much more!” He wanted to keep on pressing her buttons and make her become more agitated and passionate, maybe admit that SHE wanted him to stay. However before he could open his mouth there was a loud cry that tore their gazes from each other.Just in time to see Luke wildly over swing at the target droid and fall flat on his face. The lightsaber continued on its trajectory, nearly decapitating a nearby rebel and then sunk itself halfway into the nearest tree.

Leia looked at the carnage with concern “He’s getting worse isn’t he?” He couldn’t help but nod in agreement, maybe he wasn’t getting worse but there was definitely no improvement. They watch as Luke took a moment to catch his breath staring up at the sky and then rolled up onto his feet and went to retrieve his lightsaber from the tree whilst apologising profusely to rebel he’d nearly killed. It was interesting that even when you’re a hero of the rebellion doesn’t mean you don’t get sworn at from time to time. He came over to where they were sitting, plonked himself down and hung his head.

Leia put a gentle hand on his forearm (Which did not make him jealous!). “You’re getting there Luke, I’m sure of it” “Yeah” Han made sure he had a confident smile on that he didn’t really feel “You just need to practise”

_And fewer people around to seriously injure._

Luke shook his head and gave a little huff “What I really need is a teacher” he said and Han couldn’t help but feel a rush of sadness himself, loosing Obi Wan had been a blow even for him, he’d liked the noble old man.

*

Leia made them all jump when she snapped her fingers together and leapt from the crate “I think I might know someone who could help… if they are still here!” and strode of towards the hanger, she paused when she realised they weren’t following her. “Are you coming or what?!” Bewildered they struggled to their feet and followed her. As they wove their way between cargo ships, freighters, various types of fighter and ground crew, he caught her by the arm. “Er, Your Highness little explanation of where we’re rushing off to?”

They ducked under a wing and around some Y Wing part. “A few years ago, on the Planet Lothal…”

Luke butted in “That planet that forced the Empire off it an a few months before the battle of Scarif?”

“Yeah, that’s the place, anyway that rebel cell the one that managed to defeat to imperials there. One of their leaders was a surviving Jedi and his Padawan,” She rolled her eyes at look of confusion on their faces. “A padawan is what the Jedi called their apprentices.” Her tone made it clear she was disgusted by their lack of knowledge and that she would tolerate no more interruptions. “That cell, the Spectres, now leads Green Squadron under General Syndulla is stationed here on Yavin as reinforcements until our move to Hoth and then they will be returning soon to their station on Lothal. But maybe they could teach you Luke!”

They rounded the corner of the Great Temple “Oh good they’re still here” and wove their way through the ships and crew of Green Squadron to a heavily modified VCX-100 light freighter, nearly as beautiful as his own Millennium Falcon. A brilliant starbird was emblazed on its side underneath was written in basic the name of the ship, Ghost. The Ghost was clearly in the midst of being packed up in preparation to depart but its ramp was down and several crates waited unattended to be packed, clearly they weren’t going anywhere in a hurry.

The inside of the ship was even more interesting. Like the Falcon it wasn’t just a ship it was a home to its crew, he could tell by the various personal items scattered around and by the fact that someone been painting the wall with brightly coloured pictures of what must be the various antics of the crew. While Luke and Leia disappeared into the crew living quarters in search of these mysterious Jedi, He was distracted by the Ghost cockpit and its extremely elegant signal masking system which he bent closure to examine more closely. No wonder this ship is called the Ghost and its crew the Spectres this ship could disguise itself almost perfectly.

He was so distracted by examining the system that he was completely blindsided by the sudden electric shock to his side. He managed to control his fall so that he rolled out onto the corridor before he was electrocuted again by the orange and white droid which chortled psychopathically as he beat a hasty retreat to avoid being shocked again. Like R2D2 it was a old clone was era astromech however it had none of R2’s friendliness. He crab walked swiftly down the corridor towards the sound of Luke and Leia footsteps as they rushed to his rescue.

“Whump Whump Whump” The astromech spat out some of the vilest insults in the crudest binary that he had ever heard, its electric probe crackling menacingly. And a decidedly one way fight in the droids favour began between him, Luke and the droid.

_I can’t die like this_

“CHOPPER!”

The door to the quarters next to them slide open and the chaos immediately stopped as the droid was clearly admonished by the stern voice of its owner. Luke and Leia helped him to his feet. The droid and a green skinned Twi'lek appeared to be arguing over whether what droid had done was correct.

“Whump, Whump Whump” The droid waved it arms widely.

Her hand were on her hips “You can’t go around electrocuting other members of the rebellion” She patted its orange dome “I know you thought you were protecting us but still ask first, electrocute later.” The droid growled and ground its gears together in displeasure. “Go and find the others” And it left the ship still grumbling, this was exactly why He didn’t keep a droid on the Falcon, you have them long enough they start getting minds of their own.

*

He and Luke managed to stumble down to the crew communal area and he turned his attention to their rescuer. She was a green skinned Twi’lek and a quite attractive one at that. She was definitely in charge here. She glanced at Leia “Princess Leia, its good to see you again” She had a lovely voice, calm and melodious. “And I’m sorry boys about Chopper, he can be quite trigger happy around people” That sounded like she was making a serious understatement.

He rubbed his shoulder, agreeing with her.

Leia smiled at her “This is General Syndulla of Green Squadron”

“Please call me Hera”

Leia continued “I was wondering if you could help us, This is Luke Skywalker…” The Twi’leks eyes snapped to Luke’s face “The Jedi” she said softly. Luke smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head he was still unused to people knowing who he was and was extremely bashful about it. “Yes” Leia smiled And he needs a teacher…” She trailed off as General Syndulla’s face had fallen and she leaned forward in concern “Hera, is everything alright?”

General Syndulla was radiating grief and sorrow “I’m sorry” her voice barely audible “Kanan” She swallowed “Kanan died a few months ago and Ezra disappeared in the liberation of Lothal.”

“Hera” Leia spoke softly “I’m so sorry”

They sat in a dismayed silence, which was only broken by a sudden wail. Brushing unshed tears from her eyes, General Syndulla left them sharply and returned carrying a very small, loud baby bouncing him gently to comfort him. The wails soon quieted to whimpers and hiccups and she sat down carefully with him in her arms. The child was definitely a human-twi’lek hybrid, which brown and green mottled skin, adorable tufts of bright green hair and just the being of his lekku being to show.

Leia smiled sadly “I didn’t know Hera”

General Syndulla looked down at the face of her child and the look of love on her face was so complete that it chased away the grief almost completely. “Kanan and I were together for ten years. He always said that I put him back on the path of being a Jedi again.” She traced the little cheek “He died saving us and Lothal. I am sorry though that Jacen will never know his Father and that Kanan will never know about him” She looked at him chuckled “When I met Kanan on Gorse he was a lot like you, Han. A guy who sort of got roped into helping people”

_Wait! Am I that obvious that I’m only hanging around with the rebellion cos I’m soft on a girl_

He’d have to fix that, when a thought suddenly occurred to him “wait ten years ago on Gorse its moon blew up, don’t tell me that…?” General Syndulla looked at him levelly “You three aren’t the only ones out there who blow up planetary sized objects.” Han could practically feel the friendly rivalry between the two of them.

Then he looked at the little innocent face in her arms. He couldn’t help but feel a wave of outrage that welled up inside at the Empire. Yet another child would grow up without a father and in a war because of the Imperials. He could see his emotions reflected on both Luke and Leia’s faces. But the death of Kanan Jarrus made his mind return to their previous problem; Luke still had nothing to help him learn about the force.

But General Syndulla didn’t look as concerned as they did. “Luke, Kanan and Ezra might be gone, but I still think that they might be able to help you in some way.” She suddenly deposited the baby in Leia’s arms, who with a startled expression on her face cradled him gingerly in her arms. General Syndulla disappeared into the quarters opposite hers and apart from the sound of rummaging the ship was very quite as they exchanged looks of confusion.

The baby cooed in Leia arms and he watched as her face broke out into one of those impulsive smiles people get when they look at babies. His imagination quickly took hold of that image and rapidly fast forwarded the image to one of Leia making that face when she looked down that their own baby, internally he groaned.

_He was really really starting to like her._

General Syndulla came out of those quarters a moment later cradling something in her hands, she sat down at the table and Leia quickly relinquished the infant back to his mother with only a little reluctance. She took a long look into each of their faces and then gazed at the baby in her arms she looked rife with indecision. Finally with a heavy sigh she slowly placed a data chip in the middle of the table. He and Luke looked at it blankly but Leia leaned forward, her face alive with interest. “Is that a Holocron?”

General Syndulla face was serious “Yes” She glanced at Luke “A Jedi Holocron from the temple on Coruscant” Luke’s face was alive with hope “Kanan brought this from the temple there before the Jedi were destroyed, its one of the few things he had that tied him back to that part of his life”

Luke reached out to pick it up but he put her hand over it protectively. “When we met Ezra, he used it to teach him, they left it in my care maybe for you” She challenged him with her eyes “if you can open it, you can borrow it” She relinquished it to Luke, who immediately began to figure out how to open it. Its refused to budge. Then he stopped fiddling with it and held it to eye level, closed his eyes and let out a slow calming breath. He and Leia exchanged a disappointed look and clearly said “Well Now What?!” But suddenly the baby squeaked with excitement and reached out with his chubby fists. The Holocron floated in mid air its parts broken down and spread out projecting image after image. Luke wide eyed and fascinated grinned so brightly that it made him look extremely young.

General Syndulla smiled and sat back with an air of satisfaction and cradled her to her chest “Only the Jedi can use the force to open and use one of their holocrons.” Luke relinquished his hold on the force and the holocron shifted back into is box like state and Luke held it in his hand.

“Thank you” Luke said quietly “Thank you so much” Words didn’t seem enough to convey the gratitude he was feeling. “

You’re welcome” And something passed between them, that he and Leia probably would never fully understand, gratitude for the gift of knowledge and the expectation of continuing on a noble legacy.

As they left the Ghost into the beauty of the sunset on Yavin 4, he was surprised on how peaceful it seemed like something that had needed to happen had occurred. _Great now he was getting into this force Jedi Mumbo Jumbo._

General Syndulla stopped at the bottom of the Ghost ramp and leaned against it post, Jacen balance against her hip. “I want it back though” She grinned “For Ezra when he comes back”

Leia looked very surprised “I thought you said he disappeared?” She looked very serene “He had, but trust that the force will being him back to us one day.” There was an absolute certainty in her voice.

“Can I come back?” Luke asked suddenly “I’d like to know more about the Jedi and Kanan and Ezra, if that’s alright?”

A faint smile crossed her face “I’d like that”

They followed her eyes to a group of people, mandalorian, clone, lasat, human, coming towards them lead by that scary murder astromech. Their laughter rang out into the dusk.

Luke squared his shoulders determinedly, glanced at the baby and then met Hera’s eyes. “I won’t let them down.”

They looked out into the growing dusk and the bustling rebellion.

“No I don’t think you will”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the moral from the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode Holocron Heist, which is the first episode where Jedi Holocron appear.
> 
> I've always wondered how Luke learned more about the Force/the Jedi in between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back, with Rebels finishing the way it did its a nice little head cannon of mine that he manage to learn a little from Kanan's Jedi Holocron. It just seems like a nice continuation. 
> 
> Plus I have always wanted to have Chopper shock Han


End file.
